Fatal Error
by Baileys
Summary: Tony goes on an undercover assignment to prove his worth to those closest to him. Gibbs is frustrated. McGee worries. Ducky does his thing. (Tony/Gibbs Father/son, team friendship and family themes.) ***UPDATED*** Finally 12/10/14
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everybody, new fic is started, yay! Thanks to all for the encouragement and poking lol. Just in case you get a sense of de ja vu, yes this is an edit of the prologue that was first posted as part of the Christmas Series.

.

.

Friday December 24th 2010, Christmas Eve

Its late, the lights are bright and as he stumbles down the corridor Tony tries to avoid making eye contact with anyone, but especially the eagle eyed nurses seemingly patrolling the corridors. Typical that when you're sick and dying in your bed not a one can be found, but escape their clutches and nurses are the only people you can see for miles. Tony chuckles at his own exaggeration, consequently drawing the attention of one vicious looking matron wielding a cart of medications and upon closer inspection what appears to be some very long pointy needles.

His cheeks pull upwards, tightening the dry skin on his face as he smiles to ward her off, but her unimpressed glare in return suggests this move was not successful in assuring her he wasn't worth bothering with. Picking up speed her cart makes an annoying clack clacking sound as its wheels are pushed beyond their limit. She draws the attention of a desk clerk nearby and before he knows it there are fingers pointing at him and telephones being picked up.

_Major fail on the stealth sister_ Tony internally declares smugly, with a hint of resignation. Reality dawning almost immediately, the realisation that he's soon to be recaptured, he seeks out a means of escape. Grimacing when he finds his best option to be less than inspiring, Tony ducks into the nearest stairwell anyway in order to buy some time to think of a new plan. He'll give them points for spotting him, but nothing for execution. Very unprofessional considering their line of work. Though he thinks he may have to revise that opinion when the hand he brings up to rub his face comes away caked with blood. Curious, he examines his reflection, or tries to at any rate, in the metal wall plate signalling which floor he's currently on. Catching the large gash across his forehead and noticing the blood covering almost a third of his face Tony's surprised he even made off the ward. If he looks even half as bad as he thinks he does judging from the fuzzy, bloody and bruised face staring back at him he'd have serious issues with their competence if the staff hadn't spotted him before making it to the public elevators.

Coming to terms with the fact his escape plan had been doomed from the start Tony deflates and settles himself on the stairs to await the inevitable. Giving up isn't his usual way to handle a screwed up situation, but things haven't been going his way all week and so his ending up hiding in the stairwell waiting for the hospital Illuminati to come get him shouldn't exactly be a surprise right now. It's the icing on the cake for just how bad a day he is having.

Knowing he only has one option left Tony slips the cell phone he lifted off the nice unassuming tea lady out from his pocket and holds it in both hands while he waits for the irritating shaking to subside. He should've done this earlier, as soon as things went south, but he'd wanted to get some control back, prove he can still handle himself alone in the field. Memories of his other failures flash through his mind and Tony has to whisper repeatedly, telling himself _this _is different. Once he's sure he can make the call without breaking down Tony raises the cell ready to dial. Letting out a weary sigh, pushing aside his self-doubt and feelings of incompetence, this isn't just about him after all, he makes haste and taps in the number he's had committed to memory since their first day on the job.

.

His cell starts buzzing and Gibbs takes his eye off the wet road momentarily to look at the caller I.D. Ducky hears it too and seeing the direction of his gaze immediately picks up the handset, pointing at the steering wheel, a clear instruction for him to concentrate on driving.

"Gibbs' phone" Ducky announces to the caller, whose panicked response causes a grim line to crease his forehead. "Anthony?"

Gibbs slams on the brakes, sending the car skidding to a halt on the wet road to the tune of several honking horns and snatches the phone out of Ducky's hand before he can say another word.

"What's going on DiNozzo?" He asks tersely, remaining quiet as he listens, aware Ducky's sending him daggers from the seat next to him, "stay where you are… No DiNozzo I said STAY THERE, I'm coming to get you!"

Gibbs flicks the phone shut, throwing it at Ducky and without looking puts the car into drive again, spinning around in an illegal U-turn without regard for, and in great annoyance to, the rest of the traffic sharing the road.

"Care to explain Jethro?" Ducky asks him once the car's firmly on four wheels again, his tone making it clear only a fully informed answer would suffice at this juncture.

Gibbs doesn't want to explain, but concedes it'll save time later and putting his foot down fills Ducky in on the basics of their most recent investigation.

"You mean all this time he's been undercover?" Ducky is outraged. "I thought you and he had learned after the last time-"

"Duck I know alright, but now is not the time," Gibbs sighs, he'd felt the exact same way when Vance had pulled him into his office to discuss it, but in truth Tony is the best undercover agent NCIS has and even though Jenny's op had installed some bad memories into all of them - not one of them having forgotten how it felt to process Tony's burnt out mustang - it didn't mean every undercover op was just as destine to blow. Though Gibbs had sensed this one would and wishes he'd listened to McGee and his gut sooner.

"What's happened?" Ducky asks him softly, obviously only shelving his own anger because he can see he's worried.

"I don't know. He wasn't making sense." Gibbs snaps, hitting the steering wheel and forcing himself to focus on the road ahead.

"Well whatever's happened…" Ducky speaks slowly.

"Tony's in trouble." Gibbs finishes.

He presses his foot down on the gas pedal as far as it will go and they fly through the streets of Washington. Even though the car is doing maximum speed time inside it seems to stand still as Gibbs comes to terms and finally identifies the uncomfortable feeling in his gut he's been experiencing over the last five days as fear.

Arriving at the hospital as promised within ten minutes, his credentials get him through the first few gates without an issue, but getting access to the secure psych ward proves difficult until Ducky pushes himself forward and demands access. Apparently he has contacts everywhere and one well-placed phone call has the desk clerk falling over himself to help them find Tony. Gibbs runs down the long well lit corridor lined with locked windowless doors, alarms blazing in his ears accompanied by the frantic screams and shouts of both staff and patience as they run in the opposite direction. Turning the corner, arriving at the centre hub of the psych ward that allows access to the rest of the hospital Gibbs discovers the reason for all the panicking.

He's wearing his full NCIS jacket and hat, badge in full view so no one challenges his reason for being there with gun drawn, but still he takes a few seconds to adjust and assess the situation before breaking cover completely and stepping out into the centre of the corridor.

"Tony?" Gibbs opens cautiously, his soft tone contrasting with his defensive actions.

At the sound of his name Tony spins around, he sees Gibbs' gun pointing directly at him and presses the knife closer to his hostage's throat.

"Stay back!" Tony screams at him, looking scared and confused.

He isn't the only one. Letting his gut lead him Gibbs ignores the words and takes a cautious step closer. He can see Tony's pupils are dilated, face bruised and bloody. Looking him over Gibbs can also see the multiple gashes in the scrubs pants he's wearing, dried blood surrounding the torn material hiding god knew what damage underneath.

Gibbs shuts his eyes briefly to push back the hurt he feels almost overwhelm him from seeing him like this. Too much was at stake to let self-recrimination take over him now. Gun still raised he relaxes his stance to appear friendlier and takes another step closer. McGee rounds the opposite corner followed closely by Ducky, who lets out a gasp at the sight of Tony looking beaten, holding a knife to man's throat with a another man, an orderly judging by the uniform, lying dead at his feet.

"What happened, Tony?" Gibbs asks carefully, eyes travelling to the man lying face down in a pool of blood.

"I didn't do it, boss, I swear!" Tony says voice surprising steady, if a little strained.

"I believe you Tony," Gibbs assures him softly, gaze flicking to McGee.

They exchange non-verbal cues and with a nod of agreement lowers his weapon, making a show of putting it down on the floor in front of him while McGee keeps his raised and aimed at Tony's back.

"Boss," Tony probes nervously, looking around and clocking McGee, but not letting the doc he's holding hostage go.

It's not really a question, more a conformation… and a plea.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here," Gibbs says gently, putting himself in Tony's eye line, taking yet another step closer. "Talk to me DiNozzo,"

"I couldn't get her out," Tony answers him, voice breaking. "I tried but she was already dead-"

Gibbs is assuming the 'her' is the witness he was sent in to find. He's not even going to guess why it's upsetting him so much, because right now all he cares about is stopping Tony from doing something stupid.

"It's okay DiNozzo, just lower weapon and we'll talk about it…"

It's clearly the wrong thing to say. Tony shakes his head, holding back a cry or sob he's not sure.

"What are you waiting for? Shoot him!" The Doctor he's holding as a hostage screams, interrupting and breaking their tenuous connection.

Tony reacts, pulling the knife closer to his ear, Gibbs can see his hands are shaking and fears one wrong move will have the knife slicing through the guy's neck without Tony ever realising what he's done.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs says tone firm and commanding, accepting that his usual methods of connecting with victims won't work, Tony knows him far too well.

There's a sudden noise from the opposite corridor that attracts everyone's attention. The newly arrived hospital MP's line up and point their guns at Tony causing him to jerk back, snagging the doctor's neck with the knife. The man screams and Tony squeezes his eyes tightly shut as if trying to block the sound out.

"Hold your fire!" Gibbs shouts, hands held out to the MPs, stepping into their line of fire.

Fortunately one look at his haircut is all that's needed to gain their respect. The pair immediately stand-down, weapons still primed, but now pointing at the floor. The blood from the doctor's cut trickles over Tony's hand and he stares at it. Gibbs uses the distraction to close the gap between them.

"I'm not crazy. She's dead, they killed her." Tony tells him firmly, gazed fixed on his red tinged hand.

"Proof?" He isn't questioning him and thankfully he can see by his non-reaction that Tony knows that.

Lifting his head to meet his eye Tony nudges his chin at the nurse's station behind them. Gibbs paces around the desk slowly, keeping one eye fixed on Tony as he searches. Nothing jumps out at him at first, but taking a moment to think like DiNozzo notices the window at the rear. Feeling under the sill sure enough there's an envelope attached to the underside. Gibbs unsticks it and turning it over in his hand can't help but smile at the 'Washington' written in DiNozzo's untidy scrawl across the front. For once he's glad Tony makes him watch all those strange movies. He tips the contents out to discover a blank grey swipe card, the kind used to open secure doors.

He may not understand the significance of the card, but the doctor being held hostage sure does. As soon as Gibbs turns around holding the key card up, a question in his eyes, the doctor panics. Delivering a swift elbow jabs to the stomach Tony collapses in a heap and he makes a run for it. The desperate escape isn't good enough however, without even breaking a sweat Gibbs clotheslines him as he passes and straddles him, slapping on the cuffs before pulling him to his feet.

"McGee" Gibbs pushes the doctor into Tim who takes him over to the MPs who are securing their weapons.

Confident that they have who he assumes to be their suspect secured Gibbs turns to see Ducky kneeling on the floor next to a bewildered looking DiNozzo. He's sitting up legs stretched out straight in front of him, looking strung out and above all else, really damn scared.

Gibbs breathes a sigh of relief, letting the adrenalin dissipate from his veins and walks over. Slapping Tony gently in the back of the head when he's close enough Gibbs crouches down to squat on the floor in front of him.

"Sorry boss," Tony responds immediately to the soft hit.

Message sent, received and understood. And just like that any talking they needed to do about getting in too deep, knowing when to call for help and why being stubborn never works out is covered with that simple gesture. Now he can focus on damage control. Namely how Tony's really doing, compared to what he'll tell them.

"You okay?" Gibbs looks over the physical damage, ignoring the disproving frown Ducky's sending his way for the smack.

"I'm okay." He utters flatly.

It's the response he's expecting, but like a lie detector measures heart rate Gibbs' measures tone and applies different meanings to the actual words used. He glares at DiNozzo, eyes narrowed, lips pursed. Tony maintains the contact bravely, eyes wide and glassy, searching his face for the right answers… or maybe just some compassion.

"Hey," he whispers, taking Tony's chin in his hand, pleased when all he does in reaction is suck in a sharp breath.

"She's dead boss…"

"Yeah, you said that," Gibbs says carefully, easing the knife out of Tony's hand at the same time, quickly passing it to McGee who is hovering to the side and bags it immediately. "Going to tell me how? And what this guy's got to do with it?" He nudges his head at the doctor currently being guarded by the MPs.

Tony closes his tired eyes again, something's still not right, but when he reopens them they're as sharp and as bright as Gibbs has ever seen them.

"Are you okay to stand my boy?" Ducky interrupts their staring contest and without waiting for an answer proceeds to help Tony up by taking his cold hand in his warm one to pull him up off the floor.

Tony makes it to his feet, managing a small grateful smile. Gibbs stands with him and is still facing him, not quiet smiling, but definitely not frowning either. He's about to suggest Tony gets looked over while they go find out what's behind the door the key card opens when a crack permeates the air. The noise is so loud in the enclosed space it sends him temporarily deaf, disorienting him and Gibbs squeezes his eyes tightly shut, covering his ears to block out the high pitched whirling. Regular sound comes rushing back after only a few seconds in the form of screaming, but before he can assimilate what's happening Tony pitches forward into his arms, a dead weight landing against his chest. There's more shouting, lots of people running as warmth spreads between their bodies, forcing Gibbs to focus as it soaks through his shirt to the clammy skin underneath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Four days earlier…**

"Thank you for joining us Agent DiNozzo," Vance drawls as Tony slinks into the room, making sure to look suitably abashed for being late.

Getting a summons from the Director of NCIS is never a good thing in his book. Vance isn't exactly president of his fan club and all the way up the stairs he's been going over the things he's done recently that could have gotten him in trouble. It isn't a short list, and setting off confetti cannons in the squad room last week is probably the least harmless of them all. Just thinking about the prank has him smiling all over again. Jerry was a good guy - Tony can't believe everyone had a problem with him.

"Something amusing you?" Vance's abrupt displeased tone cuts through his day dreaming and brings him back to the current situation.

"Sorry," Tony blurts and drops the smile, replacing it with his professional mask within the blink of an eye. "You wanted to see me?"

Vance leans back in his chair and throws a tooth pick in his mouth, looking him up and down. His assessing gaze tells Tony whatever's coming next isn't going to bring his smile back.

"Yeah, we did." A voice from behind surprises him. "Thirty minutes ago."

"Boss?" Tony spins on the spot, schooling his features as soon as he faces Gibbs. "You see I would have been on time, but I had this-"

"Let's get to this shall we, I would like to be joining my family for Christmas sometime this week." Vance says on standing, eyebrows raised giving Gibbs a pointed look.

Tony mouths an apology at Gibbs, but one look tells him it's pointless. The boss has his 'I'll deal with you later' glare on, which usually means there are more pressing matters at hand. Vance ignores their silent conversation and instructs them to take a seat each at the conference table.

He just gets himself settled and prepared to listen to whatever's so important that Gibbs and Vance have to tell him together when McGee bursts through the door. Tony stares at him in surprise, not because he was there, but because Tim looks not to him but directly at Vance, and gives him an agreeing nod before standing confidently in front of them under the plasma.

"Okay, what is this, an intervention?" Tony jokes, sitting up straighter in the chair, observing the reaction of each of them.

"Not this time Tony," McGee says seriously, referring back to last week when he'd not exactly been acting himself after hearing about Brenda Bitner's accident and he and Ziva had seen fit to talk to him about it.

"Agent DiNozzo we have a situation." Vance announces.

Tony swings his glance from McGee to Vance and back to McGee again, both look equally disturbed, in their own way, but neither offer him anymore of an explanation. He finally locks his gaze onto Gibbs for answers, but as usual the boss gives nothing away.

"Okay," he smiles nervously, still unsure why everyone is staring at him like he's attending his own funeral.

"A whistle blower contacted our tip hotline two nights ago," Vance stares at him, "she has accused a military funded hospital of conducting experiments on personnel returning from Afghanistan. McGee-" Vance hands the narrative over with a nod.

"According to our source, who we still aren't sure who she is, a select group of patients on the secure ward are being treated for PTSD with Ecstasy." McGee clicks his clicker.

"Well it's experimental but not illegal, but don't they have a trial somewhere?" Tony asks vaguely, and receiving three prolonged glares in return adds, "What? I read."

"Yeah, Playboy-" McGee forgets himself and snaps.

"McGee." Gibbs utters and they all reset, getting back on track.

"It's being trialled, but not only does this hospital not have the paper to support one our tipper has suggested several of the patients being experimented on have gone missing."

"So we investigate, find out if she's telling the truth?" Tony asks, thinking everyone else in the room is far too on edge for it to be that simple.

"We've already established that she is." Vance tells him. "CID took control of the investigation after it was deemed to only involve army personnel."

"She agreed to a meeting with them last night, but never showed." McGee continued.

"And we think someone many have tried to shut her up." Tony asks, trying for the life of him to work out where this is going.

"Yes." Vance snaps, pinning him with a glare. "You know St Elizabeth's?"

"Should I?" Tony blinks innocently, sensing this was all leading somewhere he wouldn't like.

"I hope not," Vance says straight faced, "it's a psychiatric asylum."

And on cue with his best Nicholson impression, Tony quotes; "That's right, Mr. Martini. There is an Easter Bunny. " He immediately utters an apology to the room and forces a serious look of concentration on his face.

"St Elizabeth's shares ground with a private medical facility, its future as a functioning hospital is unsure, they need funding-"

"And discovering a treatment for PTSD will no doubt secure plenty." Tony catches on. "So, who's the whistle-blower?"

"After going through personnel records all night I've narrowed the possibilities down to five employees," McGee clicks his clicker again and five I.D's appear on the screen, "three are nurses, which we are thinking is more likely, but only one" the screen zeros in on one picture, a blond in her thirties, "was reported missing this morning by her roommate. Samantha Clark has been a nurse at St Elizabeth's two years since leaving the Navy with an honourable discharge after three tours, recently promoted to the secure ward in November."

"CID is going to continue with the investigation on the outside, but we have been asked to locate and bring in Ms Clark,"

"If she's still alive," Gibbs interrupts, leading Tony to believe the boss and Vance have already crossed horns over how this has been handled so far.

Tony clears his throat to break the building tension. "How?"

"Well she was last seen leaving for work early yesterday morning." McGee answers. "But since the local PD won't class her as officially missing for another forty-eight hours-"

"And any snooping around the hospital on our part may tip off the bad guys, got it, so undercover?" Tony keeps the plastic smile plastered to his face, finally putting two and two together and making four, he really shouldn't be surprised, "And of course I'm the natural choice for an undercover assignment in the loony bin…"

"Calm down DiNozzo," Gibbs stops him before he can truly get going.

Vance looks mildly amused by his indignation, which makes Tony more than a little suspicious, "We want you to go in as an orderly Agent DiNozzo."

"Oh," Tony smiles, this time embarrassed. "That's okay then."

"Depends…" Gibbs growls, confirming Tony's earlier suspicions that he isn't happy about this.

"Don't trust me boss?" Tony can't help but ask, thinking his mind has gone back to the whole La Grenouille affair from three years ago.

Vance simply chews his tooth pick and ignores them. "Agent McGee will ensure you take the place of a new employee who should be starting work tomorrow, but once you are in contact will be limited. We cannot risk having your cover blown is that understood?"

Tony frowns and leans back in his chair to look at Gibbs sitting next to him. "Why all the stealthiness for a bunch of ecstasy pushing doctors?"

"A government funded facility that's responsible for the mental health of service men and woman returning from the middle east has been accused of conducting illegal human test trials, the only witness willing to testify is missing, how many people do you think we should involve Agent DiNozzo?" Vance spits angrily.

"You're worried the story may get out." Tony guesses giving Vance his most cunning narrowed eyed expression.

Vance stares at him like he wants to be pissed off but can't bring himself to do it because he knows he's right. "SecNav would prefer we handled this… quietly." He says stepping back from the table.

Tony grins maddeningly, which by the look on his face simultaneously amuses and ticks him off.

"That's all well and good, but I've had undercover assignments before," Tony looks to Gibbs who seems to be very subtly smiling proudly back, "and I've learnt its best not to go this alone."

"He has a point Leon." Gibbs stretches out the name as he too looks to Vance.

"Well SecNav doesn't agree and it's his Navy." Vance tosses his chewed tooth pick into the waste basket only to immediately start in on a fresh one, "You're in tomorrow 8am, have your cover story rehearsed and solid by then, dismissed."

Looks exchange between the three of them, Gibbs nods for him and McGee to go. Tony feels a little unsure about leaving them alone to discuss him and his new assignment, but has learnt over the years that Gibbs only has his best interests at heart so trusts he won't undermine him by suggesting he can't do this. La Grenouille was one of the most blotched undercover assignments of his career, but he's learnt from his mistakes and isn't going to be making them again.

"You going to be okay, Tony?" McGee asks him as they walk down the stairs together, leaving Vance and Gibbs to fight over the finer points.

Tony considers his question. Does the Probie think the same as Gibbs? That he can't handle this? Sure he's been a little erratic recently, so much has happened this year even he's been driven to question his own place in the world and whether he really is the person he thinks he is. Hearing about Brenda Bitner last week had been the last straw. It was the final blow that sent him over the edge of the cliff he'd been teetering on since January, when his father showed up out of the blue and changed what he thought he knew about his life. But that doesn't mean he's finished, just a little battered and bruised is all.

His attempt at a blasé attitude to recent events isn't enough to convince himself everything is fine though. He remembers his father's first visit vividly, Gibbs was questioning his ability to do his job back then, the Probie is doing it now. Somewhere along the line they'd started to think less of him, started to believe he can't handle things as well as he could before Jeanne Benoit ripped his heart out immediately after he destroyed hers.

This was a long time coming then he realises in surprise and despite all that has happened in-between it's clear to him now what needs to be done. He needs to prove himself, prove he's capable and win back their respect, all in one move. Nothing less will be noticed.

With thoughts of redemption swimming through his head, before they reach the bottom few steps, Tony turns sideways to look at McGee and smiles, "Of course Probie, it's what I do."

.

.

.

A/N: That's all for today, hope you enjoyed? Reviews, questions, suggestions all very welcome, chapter 3 will be along soon thanks for reading ;)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Major apologies for utter lateness, story short I finished my final year of university and buggered off on holiday for two weeks with the kids, man and mates and kind of lost my flow. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed again and again and told me many nice things and asked if I'm completing this, the answer is - hell yeah! Hopefully soon, but for now I'm back on it enjoy;)

_**Present – Friday 24**__**th**__** December**_

With the runaway doctor now safely cuffed and standing with the MPs McGee mentally kicks himself for letting it get this far. He knew something was wrong three days ago, he should have listened to his gut like Gibbs always tells them and told Vance about his suspicions straight away. It won't be long before they'll have to explain to the Director how Tony ended up holding their prime suspect hostage at knife point, but all he can think about right this second is how none of this FUBAR assignment should ever have happened!

Hovering behind Gibbs, out of Tony's eye line trying not to pry on their conversation, Tim silently assesses his condition for himself. It's clear from the mix of dried and fresh blood on his face and legs that Tony's injuries were not all sustained at the same time. The puncher marks he can see in the skin of his exposed forearm point to some kind of drug use, and being as Tim's pretty sure DiNozzo didn't turn 'addict' while in here, he can only assume he's been doped against his will at some point. Great.

…But that really didn't make sense - who would want him drugged? And to what end? They had nothing concrete to support the case and even if the doctor over there thought they did, killing Tony and deposing of the body would have been better than risk leaving him as a witness. Unless… did DiNozzo find out something _someone else_ wanted to know? Something Tony wouldn't give up? That would mean more than an illegal drug trial was occurring within the hospital…

Preoccupied on assigning logic to the events which have occurred over the last few days, as well as raking himself over the coals for not being able to accurately predict the future, McGee nearly misses Gibbs handing him the knife Tony had been using to threaten the doctor. Bagging it and securing the small weapon in his jacket pocket McGee takes a few steps back, moving away from the main scene to gather his thoughts, aiming to regain some clarity and control over the situation before something else happens that he'll end up having to explain to Vance-

Like even daring to have the thought willed it to a gunshot screams through the air out of nowhere, sending the few remaining people in the open corridor ducking for cover. Tim immediately spins on his heels to face the source of the sound and upon spotting the _very recognizable_ women holding the smoking gun, all the missing pieces of this case fall into place. Kicking himself internally Tim raises his own weapon and steps in her path.

"Move!" She screams at him, her dark blonde hair mattered to her face, clothes bloody.

"Don't do it!" he warns when he sees her finger slowly pull back on the trigger.

She scowls menacingly, eyes narrowing when Tim refuses to budge from his position standing between her and Tony. A second shot fills the air, silencing the hospital for a nanosecond before a second round of panic ensues around them. The woman, who McGee wishes he'd never laid eyes on in the first place, falls back, blood oozing from a chest wound, direct hit to the heart. Without blinking he races forward and kicks the weapon away from her body.

"She's dead." He confirms breathing heavily, kneeling down and pressing two fingers to her neck. "Everybody okay?" He asks looking up and over to his colleagues.

What Tim sees nearly stops his own heart. Tony, pitching forward, nearly slipping through Gibbs' grasp as the pair fall to the floor. There's blood pooling beneath them and if it weren't for the fact Gibbs was still conscious and Tony wasn't Tim wouldn't know which was hit.

"Good shot Timothy," Ducky responds, voice slightly unsteady, but still strong. "Now get over here and help me."

Tim overcomes his shock and holsters his weapon, dropping to the floor the on the opposite side of DiNozzo's limp body to Ducky. Gibbs has Tony cradled over his knees, one hand pressing firmly over his abdomen where blood is still oozing.

"Duck," the Boss bites, eyes raised to the medical examiner in a look that McGee didn't want to even think of as panic.

Gibbs did not panic.

All business Ducky beckons McGee closer and takes his hand pressing it firmly over Gibbs' already blood covered one. Tony's eyes are open and staring up at him. Tim would swear he feels the life draining out of him. He'd never been good in messy situations and having your partner and friend bleed out all over you was as messy as any situation could surely get.

"His pulse is weak we need to move him to surgery now!" Ducky shouts anxiously, loud enough for anyone still around to hear.

"They would have sealed the floor after we entered," McGee stresses, realising the implications. "No one in or out, I need to call security to-"

"Timothy, he needs help now!" Ducky cries, adding both of his hands to his and Gibbs' already blood covered ones to help stem the rapid flow. "We need to stop the blood loss before-"

"I can help," the doctor Tony held hostage, the same doctor Gibbs had slapped the cuffs on, speaks up.

McGee and Ducky both turn and stare at him. Gibbs doesn't take his eyes off Tony, still holding him close and whispering in his ear.

"Seriously, I know this hospital, I'm you're only option - let me help him!" The doctor begs. Struggling in the watching MPs grasp he holds his hands up at the elbows in mock surrender. "Look I didn't kill anyone, I swear."

"That's what they all say," McGee snapped, filling in for the lack of DiNozzo brand sarcasm.

"Look, he dies and _I'm_ the dead man."

McGee frowned at that, unsure why, if he's innocent, Tony saw fit to take him hostage.

"McGee, get him over here." Ducky commands before further questions can be asked.

"Ducky?" McGee gapes.

"Do it McGee." Gibbs speaks tiredly, gaze locked on Tony's lax face.

"And make the call." Ducky adds calmly, squeezing Tim's pant leg, leaving behind a bloody hand print so defined he makes a metal note to toss these pants the second this is over.

Without further protest, though not exactly happy about it, McGee stands and un-cuffs the suspect, escorting him to Tony's side while pulling out his cell.

"Lye him flat, but support his head." the doctor orders as he lifts up Tony's scrub top to examine the wound more closely.

Gibbs doesn't move.

"Jethro," Ducky snaps, but not unkindly. "Let him go…"

McGee swallows convulsively, cell phone clutched in hand as he gives the order to begin opening up the floors. Watching as Gibbs releases his hold, McGee's eyes are fixed on Tony as he shuffles back and removes his jacket.

"Give me your coat." The doctor orders not looking at anyone in particular, unaware Gibbs has pre-empted his request.

Ducky is already shrugging out of his, also anticipating what the young doctor has planned and presses it over Tony's stomach. "McGee we need a stretcher to move him."

Sighing, torn between wanting to save Tony and trusting the suspect he gives in to his lesser instinct. "Where?"

"There's an empty room down the hall, it's full of spare trollies-" The doctor shouts and Tim nods to the MPs to go, ordering them to hurry up.

He sees Gibbs give him a look of approval out the corner of his eye, and had it been on any other occasion Tim would have basked in that look and thrown it in Tony's face, but not this time. Right now all their petty squabbling and one-up-man-ship, though fun, seemed completely idiotic and childish.

"What else can I do?" He asks.

Ducky orders Tim to fetch bandages and spying a nearby cart he raids it for all the supplies he can hold, dropping on the floor next to Gibbs. The doctor and Ducky make swift work of wrapping the material tightly over the coats so far doing a reasonable job of stopping the blood from escaping Tony's paler by the second body. The MPs arrive back pushing a trolley bed just as Tony opens his eyes. He blinks drowsily several times before fixing his unsteady gaze in their direction.

"Tony, you're going to be okay," McGee leans over the men on the floor, hovering above his head.

Tony's hand suddenly reaches out and Gibbs grabs it, squeezing back.

"Good boy," Ducky whispers, "Hold on."

Together they take a limb each and hoist Tony onto the waiting bed. With their murder suspect leading the way McGee joins Gibbs and Ducky in pushing DiNozzo down the corridor leaving the MPs to maintain and control the scene. Despite what he'd just told Tony, he knew they weren't out of the woods yet...

.

A/N:

Well major thanks are in order for you continuing to read this story after such a long gap, hope it wasn't too blah and doesn't disappoint, on to the next chapter hopefully appearing in your in-box soon, like real soon, hell it might even be there already.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi I've missed everyone! Thanks for sticking with me;D

**Tuesday 21****st**** December **

Its 6.03am. Tim is sitting at his desk, staring at his computer screen watching the second hand on his screen saver clock move all the way around to make it 6.04. There's a foot of snow outside and it's freezing in the empty bullpen. A few people are milling around the squad room, quietly finishing work from the day before, but apart from them their floor is pretty much a ghost town. All its missing is the tumble weed.

Of course the bullpen won't be empty for long because Gibbs is on his way in. Ziva however is not. She's likely halfway to TelAviv by now, having been lucky enough to be granted a few vacation days and won't be back until after New Year. McGee, of course, has been at work since 05:30, awake since four, all because despite Tony insisting this little undercover stint will be a cakewalk, and to quote the master of fake himself 'what he does best', his gut is still churning.

McGee stares at the traditional clock face on his computer screen - his attempt at irony. 6.05. He knows he should tap the keyboard and power it to life, do some work, but Tim can't move, not even to lift his arm from where it's resting on the desk, fingers tingling from lack of use. His thoughts are still swirling, but he's unable to grasp even one to hold onto long enough to figure out. Tim, inexperienced in the gut churning feeling Gibbs and even DiNozzo seemed to have mastered control over, feels physically sick.

6.06.

"Have you heard from Tony, boss?" McGee blurts uncontrollably the second Gibbs strides in, two coffee cups in hand.

"No," he snaps, swallowing one of the cups contents down in one go, dropping it into the waste basket by his desk before sitting down. "And I don't expect to."

Throwing off his coat Gibbs pulls himself closer to his desk and powers up his computer ready to work, never once making eye contact.

McGee winces, realising his mistake and finally manages to move his arm enough to power up his own machine. "Yeah, of course, sorry." He mutters, following the Boss's lead and keeping his head down.

Tim check's his emails in silence, shifting in his seat to get comfortable. A glance off to his left has him pausing, his gaze lingering on the empty chair. The churning in his gut heightens for a second, a flutter in his stomach barely recognisable as anything until it settles again, returning to its continuous dull ache. A pattern that has been repeating itself since late last night upon Tony leaving his apartment.

McGee tenses, sighs and ducks his head, focusing back on his work. Fidgeting more if that was even possible, he just can't concentrate. Normally he'd get to talk over what was bugging him with Abby, but she isn't allowed to know about Tony's assignment, nor is Ducky for that matter and even if Ziva _were _here, she'd probably be just as frustrated and closed off as Gibbs anyway. The enforced secrecy is actually adding to his fears for Tony. He hasn't been right recently, his little Christmas display aside, though he hasn't been as obviously sombre, he's still been_… _different…

The thing McGee's learnt about DiNozzo over the years is that he's a really sensitive guy. Tony's either very happy or very sad, there's no in-between, whether he's bouncing off the walls doing some insanely annoying thing or sat daydreaming at his desk ignoring the world around him that's just Tony. Unlike himself who definitely feels the middle age grump creeping over him, the joys of life being sucked out leaving behind nothing but a husk concerned with work, death and taxes.

"McGee!" Gibbs manages to simultaneously snap and sigh, making Tim jump up from his ever decreasing slump and fall back in his chair with a resounding thud, "either spit it out or sit still and shut up, you're worse than DiNozzo."

He hadn't realised he'd been fidgeting that badly to be truthful, but then Gibbs_ was_ rather sensitive to annoying things, merely chewing loudly pissed him off some days.

"Is this a good idea boss?" Tim opted to say it despite the voice screaming in his head to go for the second option.

Gibbs calmly puts down the pen he's been wielding like a weapon aimed at his head and folds his hands in front of him. "Is _what_ a good idea _Agent_ McGee?"

"Well, you know Tony," Tim hedges, sensing by the stress on _Agent_, and the fact that Gibbs has used the title at all that it's the wrong question to ask, but ask he must, despite being unsure how to say it without sounding like he's ratting Tony out, "he's just not been himself recently and when we were going over his cover he…"

"He what?" Gibbs snaps again, voice harder, but Tim detects a hint of concern bleeding through.

"He wasn't excited." Tim deflates, knowing how lame that sounds, but feeling unable to communicate what happened last night in any other way.

Luckily Gibbs does seem to understand what he means by 'not excited', for the pissed-off straight-faced glare that's been aimed his way since choosing to open his mouth has morphed into a softer look, one that can only be described as abject concern and apprehension. For a split second the churning in his gut fades, only to be replaced with a much stronger sensation – guilt. McGee realises he's just confirmed the boss's worst fear.

Gibbs face slips back into blank expressionism, gaze refocusing on the paper work in front of him. "He's a big boy, McGee, he'll handle it."

He should take the hint this time, but Tim's too far gone, too little sleep with too much caffeine and still snow wet feet is impairing his judgement and will to survive. Challenging Gibbs on a good day is dicey, even an inexperienced Probie would take one look at Gibbs today and drop the subject immediately, but despite all the signs Tim still takes his life in his hands and pushes for a resolution, anything to settle the nervous churning that won't let up in his stomach.

"Maybe I can visit the hospital and check in with him, pose as a friend or something, just to see if he's okay-"

Gibbs stands up suddenly, chair flying into the divide behind him and marches toward the elevator, a raised hand and crocked finger being Tim's signal to follow.

Once inside the doors close blocking out any natural light.

"Are you deaf McGee?"

The elevator clunks to a halt.

"What?"

"Or did you just forget what the director said yesterday?" Gibbs snaps.

They'd been in the moving car mere seconds; the back-up lights not even having had time to kick in yet from the emergency stop.

"I er… What part?" Tim asks nervously.

Gibbs steps closer to him, forcing Tim to take an involuntary step back. He isn't as brave as Tony to remain in such close proximity to the man likely to knock his head off if he doesn't provide the correct answer.

"The part about this being a secret McGee!"

_Oh that... _Tim blinks and breaths.

"No, but I thought…."

"This is all on DiNozzo." Gibbs gives him a complex look that to Tim says the exact opposite. "We stay out of it, got it?"

There's a prolonged pause, Tim doesn't know what to say at first. His MIT brain may be able to work out equations in nanoseconds, but interpreting human responses is something that takes him a little longer. A raised eyebrow and quirk of a lip from Gibbs is the final clue to trust his instincts.

"Yes boss," He nods reluctantly, thinking he's reading the double meaning right.

Gibbs nods too, stepping away leaving a more comfortable distance between them and flicking the switch to get them moving again. Nothing else is said. Both facing forward Tim risks a glance to his left and sees Gibbs no longer looks livid. The car stops and doors slide apart, no one is waiting as Gibbs steps off on the floor for the mezzanine.

"I'm just really worried about him." Tim hastens to add before the doors close in front of him.

Gibbs pauses on the threshold, giving him an unreadable look.

"Yeah," he says sounding tired, "me too."

Gibbs steps off and the doors close, the car returning Tim to the bullpen below so he can continue staring at his screen and the clock, in his wet snow soaked socks.

.

Gibbs bursts through the Director's door. Vance looks at his watch comically and eyes Gibbs.

"Funny," he says sounding like he thinks it's anything but, "I thought you'd at least make it until lunch."

"Expecting me, _Leon_?" Gibbs draws out his name again with a smile, knowing Vance expects nothing less.

"Your boy in place?" Vance doesn't go for the bait though, keeps it all business.

Gibbs just nods and goes down another road, a road he just yelled at McGee for. "I want an in. A way to contact him without drawing suspicion."

"Is that really necessary?" Vance fishes, "I thought DiNozzo could handle himself in the field."

"He can. He's one of the best." Gibbs agreed sternly, frustrated that he can't be sure if Vance is baiting him on purpose, even more frustrated because he's reacting to it.

"So what's the issue?"

Smug look Gibbs notices with chagrin, definitely baiting.

"No issue." Gibbs denies. "I'd just feel better if Tony has a safety net."

The words come out awkward and disjointed. Not his usual style.

"Look Gibbs," Vance's smug smile gets even smugger if that's at all possible. "He isn't in as a patient. He's free to abort at any time. The regular check in before and after his shift with CID will suffice. Have a little faith in your boy, Jethro."

If the smug look hadn't already tipped him off that Vance knew exactly why he is in here then the use of his given name certainly did. Heading for the door Gibbs nods resignedly, seeing he's accomplishing nothing other than getting mad with himself for acting the over protective parent again. Turning in the doorway, palm grasping the handle, he adds one last thing -

"I always have faith in him Leon."

TBC…


End file.
